


well don't hold your breath now, you're just killing time

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2018 (Complete) [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Day 29 - Seizure, Gen, Whumptober, handwavy medical knowledge, lingering medical issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Noctis' medical issues have always been on a Need To Know basis, but when they're on the road, the danger of keeping anyone in the dark about anything is too great. So when Noctis loses his medication, Ignis and Gladio bring Prompto up to speed about the seizures.Ignis does not expect the level of dedication or whole-hearted support Prompto brings to the table, but he's immensely grateful for it.





	well don't hold your breath now, you're just killing time

**Author's Note:**

> So, the reason I didn't go into detail on this prompt is mainly because a lot of this is cobbled together from my own memory as a kid (my mother had seizures induced by alcohol for a majority of her life, and given I was very young at the time my understanding of what the doctor was explaining was very slight) and what I could find on the internet. So if the details are incorrect, it's because I'm kind of flying by the seat of my pants on this one. Apologies.

It's been a quiet few days, roaming across the lands. They alternate between Ignis and Noctis driving, with Ignis taking the wheel as they enter busier highways and roads before a town, and Noctis preferring to wait until they're out on a lone stretch of dusty ground before taking over. Gladio naps or reads his book or talks softly with Prompto, while Prompto takes pictures and fiddles with his camera or boots or talks to Gladio. It's serene in a way they rarely get, and when the sun sinks below the horizon, they're all laughing as they set up camp.

And then abruptly Noctis reaches into his bag for something after dinner, and frowns. He pulls the bag into his lap, digging deeper. His frown turns to the faintest signs of panic, and that's when Ignis puts his cup down and says, "Noct?"

Noctis swallows a couple times, holding the bag out. "Do you see my meds in there, Specs?"

A jolt of something like queasy fear rocks his stomach, but he merely takes the bag and meticulously sifts through the contents, rather than panicking. Gladio's watching closely now, a thunderous frown on his brow. Prompto's glancing around, not quite  _getting it,_ but understanding this is important.

(And that's not his fault; this particular medical issue has been on a Need To Know basis, and Prompto was brought within their company so quickly it doesn't surprise Ignis that they might have missed some things.)

"No," he says at last, letting out the sigh that he didn't want to let escape. "I don't."

Noctis' shuts his eyes, bows his head, and presses the heels of his hands to his head. "Fuck me," he mutters. 

"Do you remember when the last time you used 'em was?" Gladio asks, softly. Trying not to spook their charge worse - make what is undoubtedly going to be a  _problem_ worse. Bless him.

"Lestallum," Noctis says. "Iris was taking me out to show me the sights. I took one before we left, and another one after the waterfall."

Ignis remembers that. But he doesn't remember Noctis taking any  _more_ after their venture into the cave, during which they had several slips, trips and falls. The medication would have probably fallen out then, and has likely been destroyed since. And while they can technically get Noctis more given they still have his prescription, he would need to see a specialist beforehand to vertify his condition. Which is dangerous, given they're on the run from the Empire and don't have many people to trust.

It's still possible to  _do,_ but finding a credible doctor will take time, and in that time, Noctis' body will not stop the seizures. They can keep him calm, keep him relaxed, but his body will eventually set one off. The only consolation is that Ignis and Gladio have dealt with them before when Noctis was younger, and forgot to take a pill here or there. 

Prompto will need to be brought up to speed immediately, however. Gladio's evidently thinking the same thing.

"Prompto," Gladio says, standing. "Walk with me."

"Yeah!" The boy jumps up, and follows Gladio out of the haven, off into the dark. In the mean time, Ignis moves over to kneel by his king, putting one hand on his knee in a gentle touch of solidarity. 

"It will be all right, Noct," he says gently. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Noctis scoffs into his hands, but it isn't aimed at him. "'S'not up to you, Specs. My body's fucked up six ways to Sunday. We all know it." He runs a hand over his eyes, and Ignis sees a glimmer of wet eyes before it's hastily covered back up. "Fuck, I can't even do this right. Nearly fifteen years of being on those meds, and I lose 'em. I can't--"

"Hush," Ignis murmurs, taking his hands and pulling them down with his own. "It's going to be alright, Noctis. We've dealt with this before, remember? We can find someone to see you, get the prescription refilled, and get you more pills. It's just going to take time is all. But it can be done."

Noctis laughs, but there's no humor to it. "Yeah, and risk our lives in the attempt. Don't baby me, Specs. I know the kind of trouble I've caused."

"No trouble," Prompto's voice interrupts them, firm and unbending. Ignis has never been so pleased to hear it. The boy's shoulders are steady as he walks up to Noctis, flashing him a quick smile as he kneels next to Ignis. "We'll get you situated, okay? It's not a big deal. I mean, you literally fought a  _God._ Next to that, this is a minor inconvenience."

Never mind that Titan's fight had been one of the most terrifying things Ignis had ever experienced. Because the seizure medication had done nothing, and before they'd realized the cause, both Ignis and Gladio had been trying to figure out if it meant his seizures were getting  _worse,_ or if it was something else, something they should have been seeing a doctor for. 

But Prompto's words have an effect. Noctis relaxes, if only slightly. "It's not pretty, Prom."

Prompto shrugs. "Don't expect it to be. But we'll get through it, same way we get through everything else. We're not gonna abandon you, Noct."

Gladio nods, and Ignis just quirks an eyebrow when Noctis looks at him. Noctis just shakes his head, and buries his face back in his hands.

"Fuck."

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

"So," Prompto says, later when Noctis is asleep in the tent and it's just him and Ignis by the fire. "Gladio kind of gave me a bit of background, but I need specifics. What kind of seizures are we talking, here? Grand mal, epileptic, non-epileptic...?"

Ignis blinks. "You know their terminology."

He shrugs. "Yeah. One of my parents had health complications and the chance of seizures later in life. So I researched it beforehand, to kind of see what would happen if they forgot their medicine. I still remember most of it. But yeah. So, uh, how'd it happen?"

Ignis pours two mugs of tea, suddenly feeling exhausted, and sits down across from Prompto, hand him one as he sips from the other. "When Noctis was eight, there was a daemon attack. He suffered severe head trauma in addition to issues with his left side."

"The scar?"

Ignis nods. "The scar," he confirms. "I'm sure you've seen him on days when his body does not care to be moved, or his left side be used."

Prompto grimaces. "Yeah. Him and wet weather don't really get on very well. Ironic, given how much he loves the beach and fishing."

"You should have seen him before the injury. He adored rain storms. Would sit up in the Citadel by the tallest windows and watch the rain and thunder. Cor might have pictures he can show you, later."

"I'd like that."

Ignis sighs, and brings the subject back around. "The doctors did everything they could. He underwent a brief operation to stop any bleeding in his brain, and ended up in a self-induced coma afterwards. We were all worried. He came out of it, but it became clear rather quickly he would suffer that pain for the rest of his life. When he was younger, the doctor called them 'Absence seizures'. I believe they're nicknamed 'Petite Mal'."

"Shit. Are they still the same, now?"

"At times, they can be. He'll suddenly lose time, stare off into space. He gets confused, or extremely tired. His muscles will give out on him, or stiffen up. The pills didn't... erase them, exactly. If the conditions were right, or if he was too stressed about something, he'd have one. But they improved his quality of life - made it easier to make him feel normal."

"Pretty important, that." Prompto rolls the mug beween his hands, staring into the depths of the liquid. "So, keep an eye out for sudden loss of attention, confusion, extreme exhaustion, and locked up or loose muscles?"

"Those have been the most common sights to us over the years, yes."

Prompto nods, and finishes off his tea. "If he safe when he sleeps?"

"We've yet to have a seizure come along when he sleeps, though I wouldn't discount the possibility."

"I'll keep an eye out, then. What should I do if he has one? I mean, assuming you guys aren't around?"

A rush of warm fondness for Prompto's attention to detail surges through Ignis then. He doesn't even try to stop it.  _Asking all the right questions,_ he thinks, and begins to explain the process he and Gladio have been using when Noctis goes beneath one of his events.

And by the time he's all done and they're climbing into the tent, tiredly pressing themselves between Noctis and Gladio, Ignis is completely confident - they'll get through this.


End file.
